


Bro

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 4 a.m., Day 7, M/M, Spooning, adrien just doesn't like letting ppl sleep, and it's a text convo, boys cuddling, but he just wants to sleep, but the main fic digresses, i love them, it is law, mari kicked him out so she can work on the clothes for club chat, mari's only at the end, nino loves his bro and his nettie, takes place a month before day six, tbh i ship them more than the love square, these boys are a little gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: So yesterday's fic mentioned how Adrien visited nino a month ago. This is that story.





	Bro

**Author's Note:**

> The word bro is in here like 23 times and I feel as if that's not enough...

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops. He didn't even know where he was going, he was just too restless to calm down. There hadn't been an akuma attack for a few days. He knew he should be grateful, which he was, he was just bored. Without the akuma, he actually had to stick to his schedule, which left no room to breathe.

No, seriously. If he took an extra breath, he swore he could feel his father's eyes on him.

He just needed some time away from that life.

He found a familiar rooftop and changed his course. Balancing himself carefully, he knocked on the window.

He could hear sheets rustling.

He knocked again, this time harder.

Chat heard someone groan.

He knocked a third time.

“Persistent aren't you?” Came the drowsy reply. Feet shuffled towards the window and it was lazily opened. A tired face with a lopsided grin poked out. “What do you know? I've found an alley cat outside my window.” 

“You gonna let me in?”

With a yawn and a nod, Chat was granted entrance into the room. “Do you even know what time it is?” They glanced at the clock. “Bro... Bro why are you in my room at 4 am? Are you okay?” Nino walked over to him, slowly but surely checking his face. “You're not hurt are you?”

“Nah.”

Nino nodded before flopping back onto his bed. “Cool. So what are you doing here?”

Chat shrugged. “I don't know... I just couldn't sleep. I was doing a late night patrol, saw your window...” He realized that not everyone is just awake and waiting for him at all hours of the night. He suddenly felt bad. “Bro... I can go if you want to sleep.”

Nino waved his hand “Nah bro, you're good. You're already here, might as well stay. Just,” yawn. “Bro just turn back into Adrien. I don't want to drift in and out and scare myself.”

Chat nodded and dropped his transformation. 

Plagg popped out of the ring. “I don't know why we can't go to Marinette's. It's not like anyone's still pretending you don't live there.”

Nino nodded. “I don't know what that is, but I agree with it. 4 am visits are for girlfriends, bro.”

Adrien laughed. “What about bros that are husbands? I can't visit my husband at night?”

Nino wiggled his left hand. “No ring, no benefits.”

“Bro, I’m getting you a bracelet, remember?”

“I don't have that yet either, and don't think I didn't notice how you never said why you're not at Mari’s.”

“You notice everything.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, bro. Now talk.”

“She uhh... She said she had some projects she needed to work on and I knew that if I stayed, she wouldn't get anything done.”

“Aren't you a good boyfriend?” 

“The best.”

Nino laughed. “Well, no one's home, as usual, so you and your... talking blob... are free to go get some food. I gotta take a whiz.” 

When Nino returned to his room, he found Adrien sitting on his bed, talking to Plagg as he devoured a plate full of cheese. “I'll replace your cheese,”

“Nah, it's almost time to buy food anyways. You gonna eat?”

“I ate before I left, Plagg just doesn't like sweets.”

Nino looked at the little creature. “Wait, weren't you the little thing that got stuck in Chloé’s bracelet?”

“I thought it was a wheel of cheese. Mr. Model didn't feed me. Food is apparently Marinette's job, bless her soul.”

Adrien pretended to be offended. “You act like you like her better than me.”

“Name one person who likes you better, kid. I love you, but she's the closest thing to perfection that I've seen in a minute.”

Adrien nodded. “She really is. But my bro Nino likes me better, right?”

“Sorry buddy, Nettie’s my favorite by far.”

Adrien pretended to pout. Nino sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him. “It's okay. You're still my favorite husband, bro”

“You have more than one?”

“Nope, but that doesn't mean you're not my fave.”

“...I know you're playing me, but you're right.”

Nino rolled his eyes and yawned again.

“You good, bro? You keep yawning.”

“It's after 4 in the morning.”

Adrien laughed. “It's supposed to be romantic, bro. Late night visits from a superhero?”

“More like SuperDork,” Nino snorted into his shoulder, he still had his arms wrapped around him.

The blonde gasped and placed his hand on his chest. “Are you telling me that I'm failing at romance? Me? The suavest cat in all of Paris?”

“Yeah, bro the worst. But do you know what is romantic?”

“What, bro?”

“Cuddling bro. I'm going back to sleep. If you're really the most romantic, you'll come be my little spoon bro.”

Adrien laughed again. “What if I wanted to be the big spoon?”

“You're telling me Marinette actually lets you big spoon? Really? Marinette?”

“Okay maybe she's a little grabby...”

“I slept over her house once. She wrapped herself around me like a hose bro. It took both of her parents to get her off bro.” They both burst out laughing “We were 8 bro. I know she's not the little spoon.”

“Well, when you put it like that...”

“Uh huh. Come on bro, you're gonna be my little spoon.” 

Once they were settled, Nino nuzzled the back of Adrien’s head. Adrien sighed. “Don't you have a girlfriend too?”

“You think Alya is a little spoon? No bro, why do you think we're getting married? I need a little spoon. You are the little spoon, it is you. Now shhhh bro, only cuddles from now on. You gotta be out before your people know that you're missing, so sleep while you can.”

Adrien tried to respond, but every time he opened his mouth, Nino shushed him. He quickly fell asleep, his light snores filling the room.

Nino pulled out his phone and saw that he had 1 unread message.

 **Nettie:** have u seen Adrien? He left a little while ago and i haven't heard from him :’(

 **Bubbles:** yeah he's here  
**Bubbles:** he's gonna stay here for the night

 **Nettie:** oh good i was scared he went home

 **Bubbles:** don't wrry i got him Nettie u just keep sewing.

 **Nettie:** :( that better not still be my contact name

 **Bubbles:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Bubbles:** night night

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i would die for anyone to give me good quality ninoir/adrino fics. romantic or platonic. it's my actual otp :/
> 
> I had something to put here, but I forgot it, oh well...
> 
> I hoped u liked it! Leave comments and kudos if you did!
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
